User blog:BreZ/Wikia of Thrones S1E2 - Teachings
Last Time on Wikia of Thrones Metal: Oh no! King Phineas, you’re… you’re dead! Someone help, the king is dead! The King is dead! Dani: I don’t know how to tell him. Piet: That’s a hard one. He has never been able to control his emotions, the death of his father and the responsibilities of being king. I don’t know if he’s going to be able to handle it whatever way you tell him. Dani: Finally he died. I don’t have to live with that drunken man anymore. Barry: Now all that needs to happen is the boy completely trusting you and our way of ruling this country. Dani: A good king listens to those with experience and the king can 100% trust. Like me and your uncle Barry. Boy: It’s like you taught me, when a king dies, the next in line becomes king. And if that king wants the same respect, he will have to rule with an iron fist straight away. I’m going to do what you taught me. Piet: BTTF, what information have you found from the body. BTTF: Someone stabbed him with a sword that was dibbed in poison. A rare poison too. It comes from a plant which doesn’t grow in Wikiaros. It’s called Rewar. Piet: The assailant must know someone from across the sea. BTTF: Have any suspicions? I mean, you are the master of ships after all. If anybody would know, it’s you. Piet: The only one I know that would have that type of poison in Wikiaros is Lord San from House Toryu, but he wouldn’t use the poison against his own enemies. Neither wouldn’t he leave his castle. Please keep my visit under wraps, I would like to be able to investigate without anyone else knowing. Mysterious Man (who is alone sitting on a throne made of bones looking into the fire): Yes Piet… come and find me. This time on Wikia of Thrones Dani: Come on, wake up, you’re having more sword fighting lessons today. Boy: I’m not unless we do something about this murderer. Dani: Okay, how about this. Instead of sword training, I’ll teach you about the history of the crown and those who may be seen as enemies. Boy: I would like that. Dani: Let’s start with how your father became king. He wasn’t born in the royal family. At that it was King Ynkr who sat on the throne. He was a tyrant to everyone in Wikiaros. Eventually your father and his older brother Piet started a rebellion. Together with the forces send from my House, House Ansono. Together the houses defeated Ynkr’s forces and he sunk to the bottom of the ocean with the ship he tried to escape on. Boy: If he’s dead, he can’t have killed my father. Who else is a foe? Dani: Some houses that were loyal to Ynkr survived, but they aren’t lords anymore, so nobody knows exactly where they are, so they could possibly be the attacker. Boy: But since we don’t know which one of those still are alive, we can’t figure out the assailant. Anybody we can find that could be the assailant. Dani: We have to go to before Ynkr’s fall. There was a group, lead by then Lord Grinch who decided they didn’t want to be part of Wikiaros anymore. Ever since they’ve fought against the crown. Our troops are still fighting against them. Boy: Is it possible they send the assailant? Dani: Yes, it’s highly possible. Coupé is a mad man. Boy: Then we must send people to kill him. Dani: We must then send our best tactician, since the troops that are already fighting are being send back to us piece by piece. But I’m sure Piet would be able to handle it. Only, he is getting older. He really should spend his time teaching his strategy and tactics. We should send his son with him, just so that he can pass his teachings on to him at the same time. Boy: Whatever you think is the smarter thing to do mother. Dani: Good boy. Screen cuts to two men teaching a boy to sword fight Man 1: You keep getting better at this every day, CW. Man 2: Just better, he just beat your ass Eyes. Eyes: Like you faired any better A6. CW: Guys, stop bickering, let’s just put it down the middle, I can beat both you at the same time. A6: You’re getting cocky. Don’t let arrogance fool you. Eyes: Yeah, because your Piet’s son, that doesn’t mean you’re a master by genetics. CW: You sure? I thought I just beat the two of you. Metal comes running in Metal: My Lord, the Queen Regent wants you in the throne room. Together with your father. Where is Lord Piet? A6: He’s most likely in his chambers, I shall go get him. You two take Lord CW to the throne room. A6: Lord Piet, the Queen Regent requests you in the throne room. Piet: I’m almost done. A6: My Lord, I told them you were in chambers. If we want to make it before she gets suspicions on why it is taking so long, we have to go now. Piet: You’re right. A6 while walking: Were you able to find all the things you needed? Piet: Almost. Time passes to when Piet and A6 walk into the throne room Piet: Sorry I’m so late, my Queen. Dani: I’m sure it’s not your fault. You probably had some important business to take care off. Piet: That I did. Dani: Let’s cut to the chase. We can’t be sure who the assailer of my husband, your King was. So we will have to take care of suspects. Our main suspect is Lord Coupé. And even if he’s not the one behind the murder, he will have to be stopped from sending us our soldiers back in pieces. The only man I trust is able to stop him, is Lord Piet. But, we also need you to teach the things on to others. That’s why your son will be your knave from now on. Piet: No! I’m not taking my son anywhere close to that mad man! Dani: If you do not comply it will be taken as a betrayal of the crown and both you and your son will be executed. Piet: When do we leave? Dani: First thing tomorrow morning. Piet: As you please, my Queen. Later that night A6 and Piet are talking in Piet’s chambers Piet: I have to act quick. A6: My Lord, I don’t think you can do anything. Piet: I can’t do anything! Don’t tell me I can’t do anything to protect my own son from a crazy person! And I don’t even know which one I’m talking about! I’m the reason that my brother was king in the first place! I was the one who slain Ynkr’s troop! I’m the one who sank him to the bottom of the ocean! A6: Are you saying you want to be King? Piet: No, I don’t care about being King. There is one thing I care about, and they’re putting it in danger. They’re putting my son in danger! And since they did that, I know they aren’t sending us to stop Coupé, they’re sending us to get killed by him. In other words, if we fail, we die, if we succeed, they’ll still have us killed. They might as well just execute me! A6: My Lord, you know who the only one is who can help you. Piet: Get me anything of value that’s in my possession, we’re taking it all with us. Screen cuts to the mysterious man from last episode, still sitting on a throne made of bones, this time looking at a spider’s web. Mysterious Man: *in a singing tone* There once was a fly named Piet. That fly named Piet flew straight into the spiders web. But there was a man who had caught the spider. He made the fly named Piet a deal, something the man wants and he will kill the spider and set the fly named Piet free. If the fly named Piet, doesn’t have something the man wants, the man will let the Spider eat *serious tone* the fly….. named Piet. *psychotic laugh* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Next Time on Wikia of Thrones Piet: Do you see that tower over there? Tell me, what do you know of that tower? CW: It's name is the TOWER OF DESPAIR! but it's also known as the the Devil’s Watchtower, The Land of the Eternal Screams, The Torture Tower, the... Eyes: Yeah, yeah, it’s known as a lot of bad things. CW: It’s inhabited by Lord Toryu. Piet: Lord Toryu is a powerful warlock. Eyes: He's a man known for torturing those who break a deal with him, hunting them down, giving them slow and painful deaths. CW: Then why are we moving toward it!? What did you think of this episode? Great Good Decent Average Bad Terrible Category:Blog posts